


Синяки и костюмы

by jana_nox



Series: Writeober 2018 - джингемсон эдишн [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruises, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Writeober 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Ода заднице Джинена.





	Синяки и костюмы

**Author's Note:**

> Все побежали - и я побежал. Челлендж одного трисама + Writeober 2018: [правила и темы в твиттере](https://twitter.com/asnstla/status/1036625879831592962).  
> День 3 (догоняю): "Плотоядный друг"

Джинен, может, и жалуется все время, что он скучный вайтколлар, но, с точки зрения Югема, в его офисной работе есть хотя бы несколько плюсов. Во-первых, костюмы, в которых Джинен каждый день уходит совершать трудовой подвиг такой стильный и потрясный. Во-вторых, снова костюмы и то, как они здорово скрывают все то, что Югем с Джиненом творят по ночам (чтобы разбавить тоску серых офисных будней и вдохновлять его на приснопамятный подвиг). Укусы, синяки, засосы — и Югем ведь здоровый детина и давно должен научиться себя контролировать, но с Джиненом он теряет всякую волю и превращается в плотоядного монстра.

Плотоядного монстра в трусах с желтыми уточками, хроническим фрилансом и специфическим юмором, но кому-то из нас должно же было повезти в жизни, верно? 

Вот Югему повезло с бойфрендом. Он никогда не устанет повторять, какой Джинен красивый. Классный. И если бы он мог, наверное, Югем бы уже затащил того в условный загс или наделал ему парочку детей (умный серьезный Джинен просто вусмерть милотен с детьми). Ему хочется надеяться, что это будущее, которого когда-нибудь захотят они оба, а сейчас Югем просто хочет Джинена всегда и везде. Чтобы не быть голословным, он каждый Божий день готов доказывать это на деле: лезть своими неуклюжими лапищами под бесконечные слои одежды, снимать с него пальто, плащи, пиджаки, жилеты, свитера, кардиганы, рубашки и майки. И нет его вины в том, что он так увлекается в процессе, что то и дело забывает затормозить и остановиться на достигнутом.

Югем рад одевать его сам. Обволакивать шею поцелуями (там оставлять следы нельзя — Джинен не носит шарфы). Оставлять круги засосов под ключицей и следы от укусов на груди в том месте, где громко (зазывая Югема) бьется сердце. Дразнить и вылизывать соски: Джинен будет фыркать от смеха, зажиматься и говорить, что ему глупо и щекотно, но сам только крепче притянет к себе Югема, обвивая его ногами и запрещая отпускать себя и на секунду. Югем проведет кончиком языка по его животу, чувствуя, как поджимается пресс, и спустится ниже, удобно устраиваясь между бедер.

О заднице Джинена не зря ходят легенды (по крайней мере, если вы общаетесь с Югемом — и Джексоном — то точно слышали хотя бы парочку), и большая часть синяков остается там. Югем берет его член в рот и начинает сосать, а пальцы сами непроизвольно сжимаются и мнут в руках самое дорогое. Джинен громко стонет, задирает ноги ему на плечи, командуя, и Югему очень удобно поочередно то дрочить ему, вылизывая и прикусывая кожу между бедер, то продолжать отсасывать, когда Джинен перестает мешать и брыкаться. Уже под конец Джинену совсем сложно сдерживаться. Он начинает сбивчиво ругаться и звать Югема по имени, и Югем только держит его крепче, оставляя злые алые следы от ладоней, и вверх-вниз двигает туго сжатым кулаком, выжимая досуха. 

Джинен после похож на лучшее, что Югем в своей молодой жизни видел. Взмокший, но довольный, это можно понять по небольшой улыбке, прячущейся у него на губах, он приподнимается на локтях и критически смотрит на себя, на Югема и все, что Югем успел сотворить с ним за это короткое время. Югем ставит ему последний засос с внутренней стороны бедра и послушно тянется навстречу. Пришла пора вспоминать, что Джинен и сам весьма охоч до человеческой плоти.


End file.
